How things can change
by Anacalyptic
Summary: Modern AU Naruto and Ino are paired up for a project in english class. They must write a report about one another. They used to be best friends. NaruIno


To those who are waiting for the next I believe in you chapter I am sorry that it is taking so long. I had this idea and just had to post it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

She was a rather good actor, she knew the buttons to push on him to make him feel anything. She wanted to claim him for herself, and she wanted his eyes to only be for her. She soon decided to use his jealousy to force him to admit his feelings to her so that she would be happy and they could remain together for the rest of their lives. She had rather lofty goals yet that was what she wanted, destroying any obstacles in her way would in fact be her method for doing things. 

He was deeply entranced by her. She was beautiful and she knew it, using it to her advantage to gain things from the other males in their class. He wasn't like the rest of them, when she had first approached him to ask for something he flat out refused her. He wasn't like them and he never would be like them. He didn't lay down for anyone and he would be damned if he did so for her. If she wanted his affections she'd have to earn them, not demand it on a silver platter like she did with the others.

_Flashback_

_He was not late to school this day for once, it was amazing for everyone to see him in class before them. He was the first one there, which meant something yet his classmates could not figure his reason's out. When others did this they were considered to be teacher's pets and more or less suck ups who really thought that by being fake and using their actions which could not be taken for face value. They really had irked some of the more laid back students such as himself and to pay them back he would be even earlier than them._

_Yet it was safe to say that nobody else even knew of his reasoning except maybe the teacher himself, he always looked 'underneath the underneath' so to say. Soon after everyone had entered the classroom the teacher entered as well. He was late by a total of five minutes which gave many the chance to slip in late and not get caught because he was not there to do it. The time he was late was infrequent. He could be as little as thirty seconds late or he could be up to thirty minutes late which meant he was as unpredictable as they come and it was the best bet to show up on time._

_Regardless when he entered, he quickly walked over to his desk and picked up his attendance book. He soon ran down the list of names calling out the students names starting with Shino Aburame and ending with Ino Yamanaka. He had a total of twelve students in his class, most of which had been together since elementary school. He was not at all surprised to see Naruto in class before him, it was an instinct he had and due to his laid back personality that he couldn't really get surprised at something as trivial as one student who was as chronically late as he was being early for once._

_He had told them to pair up for a writing assignment. Some of the pairings this time around had surprised him slightly. This assignment was to write about your partner, it was normally an icebreaker for new classmates, but since most of the class had been together for so long he skipped over it. Instead he decided to hold out until now and he made the assignment more in depth. He wanted his students to find out many different things about their partners rather than a small amount for a five paragraph essay. This was to be a five page typed report, in size ten font Times New Roman. Many groans were elicited at this announcement. It was due in two weeks which meant they had that much time to work with._

_The pairings were as follows, Sasuke Uchiha with Hinata Hyuga. 'Arrogant, self-absorbed, pretty boy with an inferiority complex meets timid, shy, no self confidence girl next door. Its a clash of the titans' Sakura Haruno with Gaara Sabaku. 'She is overly social while he barely socializes at all. Has to be the hair color.' Temari Sabaku with Choji Akimichi. 'She doesn't mince words nor does she care he eats, a lot.' Kiba Inuzuka with Shikimaru Nara. 'Loud and overbearing idiocy against lazy genius' Shino Aburame with Kankuro Sabaku. 'Mr. Personality and the pervert' The most surprising however was the last pairing, Naruto Uzumaki with Ino Yamanaka. 'Oh jeez the two most incompatible people in the room because they are so alike in many ways. They are both loud, overbearing, outspoken. Blond, blue eyed. Yet one takes nothing for granted while the other takes everything for granted. I bet they got stuck together.'_

_Throughout his mental analysis, Kakashi Hatake the most privileged teacher at the school, forced himself from laughing at his own jokes. He looked over his students taking in their appearances all of them in their uniforms. The males wore a white short sleeved button down dress shirt tucked in to their black dress slacks. They also wore black ties on their shirts. They also wore a black jacket also button down with silver buttons on the cuffs of the jacket and they had them on the collar of the jacket as well. The school's emblem, a capital letter 'K' with another capital letter this time an 'A' though the 'A' was about half the size of the 'K' right next to it to boot, was on each of the buttons on their jackets._

_Of course there were those who chose not to obey the uniform policy which was strict. The main offenders were Naruto, Kankuro, Kiba, Shikimaru, and Gaara. All of their shirts weren't tucked in. Only Gaara and Shikimaru wore the tie and even then it was loose. Kankuro and Kiba at least left theirs buttoned. Naruto was the most extreme of them all. He had his unbuttoned under which he wore a tight white ribbed muscle shirt which did show off his toned chest and abs. Around his neck was a necklace with a green emerald as a pendent. Normally this wouldn't be too surprising but the size of the emerald was incredible. It was about an inch and a half long, around a half an inch thick and uniquely shaped. It was also proof that he was untouchable._

_The girls wore a long sleeved button down dress shirt also white. Over it they wore a coat which only had three buttons, the buttons stopping above the midriff. They wore black skirts that came down to just above the knees. The wore a tie as well but theirs was black with white stripes and in the shape of a bow. They also wore socks which came up to around mid calf. Their buttons also bore the Konoha Academy emblem. Both male and female students were allowed to wear any footwear they chose._

_Kakashi sighed as he looked over his students and their more or less similar appearances. It was going to be a long class period._

_Flashback End_

They had been staring at each other for the majority of the class period. Neither moved to sit next to one another nor did they speak to one another. Most of the others were at least attempting to gain information about the other. They were writing those things down on lists, afterwards the lists would be used to make an outline of their report. Ino suddenly wrote something down on a piece of paper and folded it in half then in half again. The bell soon rang after that. The hustle and bustle of everyone putting things into their bags over took the room as the students left. Ino stuffed the paper into Naruto's hand and left the room.

He opened the note.

'Meet me at the library after school.'

'Ino'

He soon wondered why in the hell she would write who the letter was from if it was obvious that she wrote it and she had given it to him. He would ponder the stupidity and pointlessness of people's actions later. He was now heading towards his next period. His absolute "favorite" period, Phys. Ed with Might Guy KA's resident fitness fanatic. Today would officially suck in his book.

* * *

It was now the end of the day and before he could begin his trek to the library he was confronted by someone who he knew very well. One could say they were best friends. "I can't believe that you left me with that pink-haired banshee." Gaara said to him in a monotone voice which would normally weird someone out, but apparently not Naruto. 

Naruto sighed before replying. "You are lucky to have her as a partner. She is incredibly smart and she is social which means that information should not be hard to come by. I am stuck with 'her'" Oh Gaara knew quite well who he meant by 'her'. It was no secret between them that Naruto harbored feelings for the other blond, but the fact that she was the way that she was he could not admit his feelings to her. She would use the guys who did so by making them take her out on expensive dates, give her extravagant gifts and then dump them brutally. He refused to be one of those guys.

It sometimes made Gaara wonder why in the world his friend liked the other blond. Normally a guy would be turned off by such a thing. Gaara himself didn't care about the girl but if she hurt his friend like she did those other guys she would forever be on his 'shit list'. The blond understood him and not only that he offered friendship and he managed to open his eyes to his siblings which he now cherished more than anything. Hell Naruto practically was a sibling.

"I hope you don't do anything stupid and end up like the rest." This was said in a rather serious tone and coming from the red head it meant something.

"I'm not like them. Even if I did tell her, I'm not some blinded by pseudo-dreams that could never come true. I am who I always will be and no girl will ever change that." He said this with all the conviction he could muster at the time. He then smiled slyly at Gaara. This was a look that Gaara had come to dread especially when Naruto adopted it. "Since when was she a pink-haired banshee, I distinctly remember a time when she was an elegant, beautiful cherry blossom which could only be cared for by one with a delicate touch such as yourself." A blush immediately crossed Gaara's features. He knew it would be bad, but to strike that low was appalling. Thank god nobody was around to hear those blasphemous words that came out of Naruto's mouth.

"That was a low blow." Gaara said while glaring at Naruto which was severely dampened by his blush.

"I know, I'm just awful. Anyways see you late. I must go meet the queen at the library." Naruto said as he walked away from Gaara with a wave. It was not returned by his red headed friend, it never was.

"Stupid, blond bastard with his stupid blond girlfriend. I hate blonds. They all suck." After those words were said the air temperature dropped around Gaara more than a few degrees. He immediately knew that he was dead meat. He turned around, slowly turning to see his murderer. He saw of course blond hair, it was in a familiar four pony tail style. That was all he needed to see before facing towards the entrance to the school grounds and immediately bolting down the pathway.

"GET BACK HERE YOU RED HAIRED LITTLE FUCKER!" Temari yelled as she ran after her brother.

* * *

It was around two thirty in the afternoon, and Ino was getting impatient. Here she was the most beautiful female student in the school, waiting for Naruto. He was good looking but his attitude especially towards her pissed her off to no end. It should be a gift that she was even bothering to do this report on him, and here he was, late as usual. She turned around and was about to reach for the door when a hand shot by her and opened the door for her. Her eyes trailed up the arm, taking in the person before moving towards their chest and soon enough their face. By this time she had practically turned around to face none other than her partner. "It's about time you got here!" She told him in a firm tone as if to lecture him. 

"Yeah yeah hurry up and go in I don't have all day." He told her in tone not unlike her own. She glared at him and quickly turned around entering the library. She didn't even say thank you. Naruto sighed, she was as unattractive as ever personality wise. "Ungrateful, stuck up, vain..." He trailed off muttering other insults about her as he followed her into the Library.

Upon entering the library, 'which should be stand alone and not part of the school', Naruto followed Ino to a table in a more secluded area of the library. It was not frequented by many therefore making it the best place to talk without the risk of being disturbed. She sat down at the table setting down her bag beside her. Soon after Naruto did the same as he sat across from her. He just stared at her again waiting for her to initiate the conversation. He didn't have to wait long.

"Here is how it goes," She began in a haughty tone which he found rather agitating towards his ears "you are going to take me to a restaurant where we will eat dinner and discuss this project further. Savvy?" Once again this was in the same agitating tone that she had become rather famous or infamous depending on the point of view of the party. He sighed, this was the reason why he hadn't acted on his feelings. She was too demanding, stuck up, and she could be rather annoying given the circumstances. His goal was to change that. He wanted her to go back to the old Ino, who while still stubborn, and outspoken was a much nicer person to be around.

"Um how does no sound to you?" He asked her in a rather bored tone before he remembered all the others she had played. Her expression instantly changed from a pleasant one to a furious disposition. He then did the worst thing he could have done and yawned rather loudly the whole stretching as if he had just woken up routine was added in as well. Suddenly he became more composed like a complete personality one eighty. "You know that I am nothing like the others. Don't expect that I will be." He told her in a stern voice.

"Please, tell me why you think you are different from the others Naruto?" She asked him condescendingly. Over the years that she had changed, Naruto and her had grown apart. In junior high they were like two peas in a pod the best of friends. Then high school came, suddenly she changed. It was if the Ino Naruto knew had never existed as she was replaced with the Ino he was sitting across from.

"You really want to know why Ino?" He asked her. Receiving a nod he decided to continue. "I'm different because I know the real you. I know the Ino that was hidden away as soon as high school started. You refuse to remember, while I remember it all. I know things about you that you would never tell anyone now. Too concerned for your image." He told her before he stood up. He grabbed his bag and began to leave the area, but not before he turned back to her. "If you want to find me you know where to look. Well you used to." He said before leaving.

Ino was shocked. She knew that she was the most beautiful student in the school and she was just shot down by the last person she would ever think would do so. She always knew of the crush that Naruto had on her when they were younger, it had evolved to something more, but he remained quiet about it never telling her. She had wanted him to tell her, she wanted it desperately. She wanted to feel loved and needed. She wanted to be protected, cherished , showered in gifts from the one whose heart she captured. She felt rejected from him not telling her so over the summer break she changed, she began to play guys and make them do the things that she wanted from Naruto.

Eventually when she realized how unlike Naruto they were she immediately got rid of them, most of the time brutally. She thought by changing she would make Naruto jealous and force him to make his move and tell her how he felt. Then things could go back to normal and she would be happy. It hadn't worked out that way. Now she was very close to crying, it was rejection from the one who she had fallen for and it hurt her down to the core. She remembered the place that he always went to after a stressful day, it was where he went to unwind.

The place was an old mountain that had been a monument to pay respects to the dearly departed. One could climb up to the top rather easily if they knew the correct path. If one were to look out at the trails the wouldn't see anyone because not many frequented that place either. Currently Naruto was walking down through the streets towards the monument. He really needed to unwind and that was the only place he could do so without distractions.

Ino had left the library about half an hour later. She had been reflecting on her relationship with Naruto, she was in love with him and if the only way to get him for herself was to go back to the way she was before then it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. It wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought.

* * *

It was around four in the afternoon when Naruto had made it to the top of the monument. He was currently laying down on the grass, his arms perpendicular to his body and his legs spread slightly more than shoulder width, that covered the top of the small mountain. His eyes were on the clouds that passed over head while his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about Ino and whether he could still change her back to the Ino he fell into love with. He wanted his old friend back badly so that he could hold her and talk with her once again. He wanted to be the one whose shoulder she cried on. He wanted to be the one to support her throughout everything that she was or would be going through. 

It pained him to see that she had changed so much. She had become everything that she said she never would and to him it seem as if she had done it for no reason. When he heard about what she was doing he was disappointed in her. Her personality was now ugly and unattractive but many other guys just flocked to her just to get shot down. When they fell more took their place, they couldn't see what she did to the others and by some sick twisted idea they got it in their heads that they had to feel it as well.

He sighed, he came to the monument to relax not to bring up other memories that would only serve to stress him out. He turned his attention away from prior thoughts and sent it skyward to the clouds. He would never envy clouds, for even though they were free and could flow throughout the air they disappeared eventually never lasting for more than a week at the most. He'd rather be grounded and last longer than to be in the air and dissipate without so much as a way to mark the world that he had been there.

He was currently so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the sound of grass being stepped on before his view was taken away by a face that he knew rather well. A rather proportionate body accompanied the face of this person. Proportionate meaning curves in all of the right places a very perfect body in his mind. This person was a she and was an old friend of his. He smiled when he saw her face his own azure eyes staring into her obsidian black eyes.

She was wearing a black t-shirt which left nothing to imagination. She did wear undergarments though because he couldn't see anything that might have been exposed depending on the temperature. She wore black jeans that were folded up so that they stopped just below her knee. This revealed her silky smooth tanned skin that she had. On her feet were a pair of black flip-flops. These revealed her feet which were as flawless as the rest of her body. Her toenails were painted a light glossy pink as were her fingernails. Around her neck was a silver chain which had a heart locket in which was a picture. Around her wrists she wore simple black rubber bracelets that had different band names on them two on each arm. Finally atop her head she wore a black beanie it only covered her head not her hair which spilled out of the back, sides and some out of the front of her hat. Those crimson locks only added to her fiery personality as they complimented it.

"Hello Tayuya." Naruto said to her. He soon turned over onto his stomach as he looked at her feet. Soon after he rolled over again before sitting up then standing. He faced her. "You climbed up here in flip-flops?" He asked her surprised and amazed that she did it and her feet were still fine afterwards.

"Yep!" She replied with a smile on her face. Tayuya and Naruto had a rather interesting relationship with one another. They were related to one another through his mother's side of the family. She was his cousin, his favorite cousin because she was always there for him, as he was for her. He then stood right in front of her and pulled her into a hug which she returned to him. They broke after a couple of seconds.

"Its good to see you again. When did you get back?" He asked her.

"I got back just today actually. I went home but you weren't there so I came here." She answered.

"How was Oto?" He asked her. Tayuya had gone to live in Oto for a few years. She made visits back to Konoha occasionally at least four times a year. When she visited it wasn't for as long as they liked and they only touched up on a few personal life details nothing really major. She had come back this year and it was for good. This news brought Naruto happiness when he heard it around three weeks prior.

"It was cool there. The people there appreciate the sounds of nature and music. It wasn't as exciting as it is around here. I think thats because you weren't there with me." She told him before she searched her memories for something before she found it. In the tree line there was person who was observing their conversation. This person knew who Tayuya was before the hug came so they didn't think anything of the hug. "So Naruto, did you tell her how you feel about her yet?" Naruto looked surprised that she remembered but then the look on his face changed into a somber one.

"No I haven't. I'm surprised you remember it has been awhile since we talked about it." He sighed before he sat down on the grass indian style. Tayuya soon joined him on the ground in the same position as he was except she was sitting in front of him facing him so that she could look at his face. "She has changed from the person that she used to be. I don't like it, she is ruthless when it comes to guys playing them like a flute then tossing them to the wind usually in pieces. I want the old Ino back, the Ino who could laugh, who could be nice without a reason. I want my Ino back." He said while he looked at the ground.

"Wow, what happened I thought you were going to tell he before the summer of your first year in high school. Don't tell me you chickened out." When he didn't meet her gaze she took that as a yes. She soon became slightly angry at him. "Why the fuck did you wuss out?" She practically demanded an answer from him. He should have told her before she became such a cold person.

"I was afraid of being rejected." He told in a low tone of voice ashamed almost of his fear. He thought that he had no chance at getting her for himself now especially with the way she broke the other guys in the school. He was also afraid of getting hurt by her like all of the others though he didn't voice this to Tayuya for the fear that she would yell at him. He really didn't like having his eardrums blown like that.

Tayuya instantly sobered up at hearing why. She knew the pain of rejection rather well. It had been in Oto, she had just arrived there and it was hard getting along with most of the kids in the school that she went to. She had found a few friends. They ended up becoming a little group. It was her, Jirobo, Sakon, his brother Ukon, Kidomaru, and lastly they object of her affections Kimimaro. They were a tight nit group. After they had been together for awhile she had voiced her affections for Kimimaro and was rejected because he saw her as the little sister that he never had. It had hurt her terribly. That was a few months ago. "I know what you mean."

He looked up at her and saw the sadness in her eyes and knew that she had felt the pain that he could only imagine because he had never felt it. He sighed deeply before he looked back up at the sky. He then remembered that Ino was supposed to come here if she truly wanted to fix their relationship. He may not have said that but that was what he meant in his words, if she didn't come he wouldn't even bother anymore with her. Little did he know she was already there watching the two cousins from afar.

She decided then to walk out into the clearing slowly. She hadn't changed out of her uniform so it was likely she hadn't gone home. Tayuya noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. "Speak of the devil." She muttered more to herself than anything, but Naruto had heard her and looked around before his eyes settled on Ino. He was generally surprised that she even showed up he wouldn't have expected less of this Ino. His face settled into an unreadable expression as he locked eyes with her. "Hey Naruto, I'm going to be at the house okay? See you later." Tayuya said as she got up and left, so that Naruto and Ino could talk.

After Tayuya had passed the tree line, Naruto had turned to face the city, His position changed as well. One leg was straight while the other was still curved in partially, he was leaning back on his arms. Ino walked over and sat down next to him. She slowly curled up her legs so that she hugged her knees to her chest. They sat there in silence for awhile tension building up during their silence. Ino was the one who broke it first. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked him in a quiet voice that was sincere. It was a voice he missed for a long time now.

He never turned to face her. A breeze brushed through the clearing. It came from Ino's side so Naruto caught the scent of her perfume. It was a rather relaxing scent._ 'She still wears it.'_ It was a perfume that he bought her she smelled of lilacs. This brought a smile to his face before he decided to respond to her. "I didn't know that you still wore that perfume."

This caught her completely off guard. She was expecting an answer to her question not a comment about the perfume that she wore. Then she remembered why exactly she wore it, which was because he bought it for her. She soon blushed at the thought of him being close enough to smell her. "Yeah I do. Its because you bought it for me." She said to him.

Another break of silence as another breeze passed by from the same side. Naruto inhaled through his nose so that he could take in the scent again. He then looked over at her. "What happened all those years ago? What caused you to change so much? What did I do for you to want to distance yourself from me?" He asked her hoping to get an answer from her.

She sighed deeply and looked at him. "You didn't tell me how you felt." She began quietly. His eyes widened as he heard this. He soon became depressed as he looked down at the ground. "I had known for a few months. Each day that we met I was waiting for you to say it to me. Each day I was disappointed. The last day we saw each other before the summer break you said you had something you wanted to tell me. I came here and waited for you, but you never showed. It hurt me so much, I had thought that you didn't like me anymore I broke down crying and I didn't come out of my room for a few days. When I did I made a vow to myself." She paused here trying to recall the exact words. :I told myself that if you weren't going to tell me then I would make you jealous enough to make you act.: She looked down at the ground. :I found the guys who were the most like you and went out on a few dates with them. I just wanted to be treated like you said you would treat the girl of your dreams. I wanted to be showered with gifts and admired, loved."

"Oh.." He said in a low voice slightly overwhelmed by the information that she had given to him.

"Over time, I realized that each one wasn't you and the emotions that I felt were only temporary. I was disappointed with this and each guy I brutally dumped. They could never fill your shoes and soon I was just using them to find someone who could at least last longer than a few days. It never happened, It wasn't until Mr. Kakashi had given out the assignment today that I truly had a chance. I waited for everyone to pair up and I knew that you never moved people always came to you so I kind of bet on that and I lucked out."She sighed again. "After our staring contest I awaited our meeting at the library. After we got in and sat down I said what I said hoping that you would jump at the chance and take me away. I thought that it would be perfect and I would feel all the love that I wanted from who I wanted it from. That also didn't happen. You rejected me and told me to find you if I wanted to talk. I sat there for awhile just thinking that everything I did to make you jealous backfired and I got the opposite." She said finishing her explanation.

He was overwhelmed by what she had told him. They elapsed into another period of silence before he decided to speak again after gathering his wits. "Why didn't you just come talk to me or something?" He asked her genuinely confused. "Why did you take such extreme measures to try and force me into a relationship?"

"Before I even found out about your crush I had liked you as more than a friend. After I had found out about your crush you could say that I slowly started to feel stronger and stronger emotions. I don't know why it was happening you were my best friend not a romantic interest. You were supposed to be the shoulder to cry on and the constant support. Thats how best friends work. I never thought that I would fall in love with you!" She told him as she had tears rolling down her face. He looked at her and felt his heart clench at the sight of her tears. He instantly forgot about the negativity that had built up around him. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned into the hug and began to cry in his arms. Her tears fell onto her chest as he whispered nothings into her ear to calm her down. She cried for ten minutes before the sobs stopped and her eyes dried up. During that time her arms were around his back as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He rested his chin on her head as he held her close to him.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Their eyes met and they didn't break their gazes. Slowly their faces got closer to each others. Slowly their lips were nearing each others. When they finally met their eyes were closed. It wasn't a very deep kiss, there was no making out, just a simple kiss that lasted for what seemed like an eternity. It served as a release for the two of them their pent up emotions being released all at once. They broke apart and they stared into each others eyes for awhile before Ino put her head back on his chest. His chin returned to lightly resting on her head. They remained like that for around a half an hour.

* * *

They were seen at the bottom of the mountain and it was around six thirty. Her house was not far away so they began to walk to her house. The streets were surprisingly sparsely populated. There was no traffic in sight which meant they could walk in peace and quiet. Their fingers were interlaced with one another's as they walked. Soon they reached her house. Her eyes puffiness and redness had gone away so she didn't look as bad as she did before. She opened the door to her house. "Hey you want to come in? My mom would love to see you again." She asked him as she stood there. 

He thought about it for a minute before he nodded and entered after she did, He shut the door after he got in and took off his shoes as she did placing them on a mat by the door. Ino walked into the living room where she was instantly hugged by her mother and father. Naruto walked in after she did but was unnoticed as he was behind the parents. "Ino honey, where have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick." She told her daughter as she held her close. Her father just grunted an affirmative.

"Sorry. I was at the library for awhile before I went to the monument." She told her parents as they hugged her. Her parents were shocked. The only times she went to the monument was when she and Naruto were always together. Either she was looking for him or they had talked after so long.

"Did you finally talk to Naruto?" Her father asked her. When they received a nod smiles came onto their faces. They were truly happy. Naruto had always made their daughter happy but when they grew apart Ino changed. Naruto had tried to meet with her but Ino had always told them to tell him that she was busy. It really hurt them because Ino became someone else. Naruto stopped trying. "Well where is he?" Her father asked still looking at Ino.

"Right here." Was the reply that they got from behind them. They spun around so fast, they should have gotten whiplash. Immediately Naruto was engulfed in a hug from Mrs. Yamanaka. Mr. Yamanaka just ruffled the kid's hair.

"Its good to see you honey. You feel skinny I hope you have been eating something besides ramen." When he chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head he received a hit over the head from Mrs. Yamanaka. "What did I tell you about eating healthy?" She asked as he held his head. She didn't even wait for a response. "Thats it! Until I see that you are healthy you will be eating dinner with us every night. Do you understand?" It was more of a order than a question. Never disobey a mother especially if she could hit you over the head as hard as Mrs. Yamanaka.

"Yes ma'am." He said still rubbing his head. Instantly the hostile air around Mrs. Yamanaka was gone and replaced with a pleasant one as she walked off into the kitchen grabbing Ino and dragging her with her. When the sounds of what would be cooking were heard Mr. Yamanaka grabbed Naruto threw him down on the couch. He was soon upon Naruto using the most feared attack of them all known simply as the relentless tickle. Naruto was soon laughing so hard that he was tearing up. "Ahahaha no stop it I give! I give!" Naruto said as he was still being tickled. Soon after Mr. Yamanaka stopped. He then sat down next to Naruto on the couch and sighed before laughing.

"I haven't done that in ages. Its good to have you back Naruto." Mr. Yamanaka said to him as he ruffled his hair once again.

"Its good to be back Mr. Yamanaka."

Dinner was finally back to normal at the Yamanaka's. The food was great courtesy of Ino and her mother. They ended up sharing funny stories from back before high school started when they had just begun junior high. It was incredibly funny for all parties concerned when they told some of the more embarrassing stories such as the pranks that Naruto used to pull while he was there. He would have priceless reactions from many of the teachers and students he didn't like. The whole table was laughing. It was good to have their daughter back and their surrogate son back as well.

* * *

It was around nine when Naruto bid them goodbye. Ino's parents refused to let him walk so Mr. Yamanaka drove him home. When he finally got home he opened up the door and slipped off his shoes. He dropped his bag by the door and he closed the door locking it before he went up the stairs and to his bedroom. He was exhausted from the day, so he just got changed into his pajama bottoms and crashed on his bed. He was out like a light before he even knew it. Tayuya walked into the room and gave her cousin a kiss on the cheek before she went to her own room and went to sleep.

* * *

Read and Review. Also send suggestions on a name for Ino's mom. The only reason I kept using Mr. Yamanaka was so that it wouldn't be weird. 


End file.
